Remember The Name
by X.Artimis.X
Summary: A young female cub born of a rogue.Her life is suddenly changed when her mother is killed and she is now in the hands of a human! Will she survive? What will Happen to this young cub? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Remember The Name_

**Chapter One**: _A place for a birth_.

Disclaimer: I am only going to mention this once, but it applys through out my entire story. I do not own the Lion King or it's origional Character's but I do own my own character's and this plot.

(**A/N**: Okay, this story is a little bit different from my usual Lion king Fic and the plot is different.)

The sun was beginning to set, soon the Savannah grasslands would be an unsafe place. A lone female lioness hurried around searching for a safe place to give birth to her first born. She knew the time was coming closer, and time grew shorter for her den hunt. Saira paused, breathing heavily as her sides moved in and out with each breath taken. Her bright jade coloured eyes ran from side to side in her socket, stopping as she finally found a place that might not yet be taken.

The rogue hurried towards the small den sniffing around the ground for a scent. There was one, but it was several days old which told her this den was empty and unused. Creaping inside, she checked the area being cautious with ever step. She let out a breath of relief as she layed down. Placing her head on her paws pulling her tail against her body as she layed against the back wall of the den. Her eyes gazed out of the entrance.

She had spent her entire life alone, wandering the savannah from place to place. As each pride rejected her request, she felt alone, and helpless. A single tear ran down her pale tan coloured pelt landing on the dusty cave floor beneath her. She regreated every moment she spent with him, the male lion that got her pregnant to begin. He was a leader of a pride, a King of a vast and beautiful land. He spent many night's away from home using the excuse "I'm going for a walk...to clear my thoughts." Saira loved him, she worshipped the ground he walked on, and sacrificed everything to be with him. He promised her they would be together forever, and now look at her. Sulking, alone in the middle of nowhere with a cub inside of her and no one to comfort her in her time of need.

Her thoughts ceased, squinting her eyes shut. A yell escaped her, as she gritted her teeth. It lasted longer then this morning. She began to cry, not from sorrow, but from the pain she was feeling. She whispered a prayer as another surge of pain hit her. The pain's and silence shattering screams filled the night for several long minutes until it evertually died down, and Saira felt the little one leave her. She sighed gasping for air, before turning her small head to rest her gaze on her child. Finding the strenght she lifted her cub, licking the slime from her fur. It was alive. Saira thanked the gods for sparing her cub. She checked the gender. 'Female.' She proudly smiled for the first time in weeks. "You will be my Leto, the forgotten child." She smiled licking her daughters forehead lightly. "You look so much like your father." Leto rested in Saira's arms as she layed her head around still watching the doorway. Tomorrow she would hunt, she needed to be kept healthy to suport her daughter, with or without a male to help her. Saira was determined to be the best mother she could possibly be, and never leave her daughter. The tiny snores from Leto made her chuckle softly as she closed her eyes rested them for the first time that day. 'From now on...everything will be better.'

The thick blades of savannah yellow grass surrounded her entirely. Saira managed to crawl her way though without being notice by her prey. It had been a week and some days of her cubs birth and her third hunt since then. The thought of leaving her small cub behind lingered in her mind as it did any other time, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hunt and protect Leto at the exact same time. She would only be putting her daughter in danger.

Slowly the Zebra's began to part, seaking more fresh grass. Saira layed low her jade eyes taking in every movement they made. Several long minutes passed, which didn't bother her none. A sudden movement would surely scare them, and getting closer was out of option. A echoing cry rang from the herd, Saira's eyes widened as she unsheathed her claws. 'Oh no! They must have spotted me!' She growled to herself, but clamed as two male zebra's parted from the group. They circled each other, eyes narrowed as they spoke to each other in cursed tones. The large one lifted his head eyeing the smaller male. Saira watched intently a sly smirk on her face. The small male lifted his front legs ramming them hard against the other, as he stumbled backwards teeth bared with a horrible earie screech escaping him. There heads clashed, as the broke apart and then began walking in a circle and every once in awhile biting the other's neck.

The battle seemed to last forever. Both males had inflicted great damage on each other causing open wounds to spring to life as they bled. They stood back watching each other, not making a final move. Saira continued to watch. It was making her job easy, take the kill. The older male gasped for large amounts of breath, his legs shaking numbly underneath him. The younger male spoke hushed as he began to walk away, the older left in defeat. He lowered his head, as the herd slowly began to gather and move out. Saira sighed she hated having to do this, but it was the circle of life. She made herself known standing tall. The zebra looked up seeing her standing ahead of him, a hundred feet away. He lifted his head pulling it backwards looking frantically from the herd to her. His cries of horror sounded to them as they turned around briefly seeing the lioness. The males legs finally gave way as he crashed to the ground, knowing his legs were weak and unuseable. He paniced as he began to drag himself determined to escape. The whole time Saira moved closer in on her prey. The new leader urged his newly claimed herd on. The left behind began to cry, his mate, his family, everything was gone taken from him. They abondened him when he needed there help the most.

Saira stood in front of him eyes facing him as he laid there in the savannah grass bleeding to death. "I'll make this quick." Saira spoke quietly as she moved towards him. His frightened gaze stared at her, she knew that look all to well. Forcing movement from his useless hind legs he forced himself no matter how much the pain killed him, kicked at her. She stepped back, baring her fangs. Saira bent low leaping on top of him as he struggled underneath her. Her long, black dagger claws dug into his fine, valunable flesh. She finished the battle by sinking her teeth into his neck. Blood flowed from his nose as he soon stopped struggling. Removing her weapons she stood making sure no Hyena's or other rogue lions were around before she began to eat pulling of large junks of meat from it's torso.

She began to grow full and the sun was beginning to set as the bright colors entered the sky lighting it up beautifully. Tearing of a leg she quickly marched back to her den.

Upon coming to her den, she knew something wasn't right. Sniffing around the den's entrance she knew something had come but the scent was unknown to her. Saira looked around seeing nothing and eventually entered inside. The fear left her when she saw her cub crying for her. Smiling Saira laid down allowing her cub to feed. The Zebra's leg was placing along the side of the den as she figured she would save it for tomorrow instead of hunting for a fresh kill. Leto finally stopped drinking as she snuggled into her mothers side for warmth feeling unafraid and knowing she would be protected. Leto was able to smell and hear, although her eye were still sealed shut. Saira licked her sleeping cub gently cleaning the dust that had collect on her small, tiny sandy-brown coat. Saira gently laid her head on her paws listening to her cubs soft purrs as she slept. They had been living in the den for roughly a week and some days nothing weird or strange seemed to take place here infact it was over all a pretty quite place.

Her eyes wandered as she watched dangerously bright flashs take place far in the sky. Her mother used to tell her the great kings were angry or displeased. The flashes drew closer and louder with great booms. Leto's ears stood as she violently began to wiggle closer to her mother whimpering unable to see what was going on. Saira hushed Leto calming her with a soft tone as she nuzzled her whispering in her tiny ear. The sky flashes were so bright as they danced in the blackened midnight sky; Saira watched in awe.

Leto struggled, the noise hurt her tender ears and she couldn't see what was happening. Her eyes moved behind closed eyelids. Leto struggles to open them. Moving them a crack the bright flash shown through hurting them slightly. Now interesting in what was taking place around her she fought more to open them. Saira glanced down briefly seeing her daughters eyes for the first time. Leto succeeded her bright yellow eyes peered out as a tiny smile crept on her face. Saira nuzzled her, "Look Leto, the night flashes. Beautiful but dangerous." The small cub looked into her mothers eyes for the first time. Leto purred as she cuddled up against her mother, the storm still going strong over head. Saira's eyes caught something from within the bright flash, a swift movement,and a harsh noise drowned out by the storm. The rain pelted the grounds outside the den. Saira continued to look where she had noticed it only to brush it aside thinking she was imagioning things. She sighed, relived there was nothing as she continued to watch the storm until the power of slep over whelmed her as she fell into a deep slumber; Leto close to her side sleeping sound.


	2. Chapter 2

**R**_emember the name_

**Chapter 2**: Danger Zone

**_L_**eto opened her sleep filled eyes. Blinking several time letting them adjust to the dim light shining through the entrance of the small den her mother had found. It had been several weeks since her birth she had long learned since them how to hunt small animals such as mice. She eased herself to her feet letting her paws push forward against the sand as she stretched her sleeping muscles. Her light pink tongue lolled out of the side of her mouth as she licked her drying lips.

Her sandy brown pelt was full of sand pieces from rolling around in her sleep. She shook her cost as sand scattered around in the medium sized den. She moved slowly to the entrance, her mother was no where to be seen. The small cub bounded into the tall grass as it licked as her heels. She usually spent her time playing in the field. Being an only cub it was sometimes long but she eventually got used to being alone.

As Leto leaped in the savannah grass she could make out the faint out lining of her mother. "Mom!" Leto called out excitedly as she raced towards the figure. The orange, yellow grass whipped her in the face as she ran by. Saira raised her ears as she heard Leto singing out to her. She raised an eyebrow, a proud smile plastered to her face. Her daughter was growing up to become a beautiful lioness. Even though she was still quite a young cub, Saira could tell she took after her father. The thought disgusted her but then again it was better than her own looks. Saira had a dull tan color to her pelt. Her eyes were not normal, violet. She hated her eyes color, and loved Leto's a beautiful yellow that often looked orange when the light hit it just right.

A loud noise roared out of no where as a sound like thunder echoed through the savannah. Saira's ears shot up. A strange creature growled as it came closer to their location. "Leto! Run!" Saira growled as she ran in another direction hoping to gain the creature's attention. It worked as the creature swerved to follow the bigger lion.

Leto crouched low in the grass. Her ears flat to her head as her eyes were filled with horror. She had never seen something as scary as this, it terrified her. She forced her paws to lift as she slowly moved through the grass her eyes glued to her mother. Another shot louder then thunder ran out again. Saira's body crumpled as it rolled and finally stopped on the ground without movement. "No! Mother!" Leto cried as she quickly raced towards her mother's body. Three two legged creatures stepped from the still roaring creature as they moved towards her mother's body.

The humans spotted the cub in no time with the small noises she made. Two stepped forward lifting the body of her mother and throwing it non-gently on the back of their vehicle. Leto growled a faint and pitiful growl; a human grabbed her quickly pulling her up to eye view. He spoke in a language she did not understand. He seemed to be smiling at her. They moved towards the creature, she squirmed attempting to escape but failed. He opened a grayish cage like thing that she was not used to seeing; shoving the cub in roughly the human shut it behind her and locked it with some fat block. Leto pawed at it as she growled flashing her teeth. Her mother's body lay still beside the cage. Eyes of violet faced forward, dead and unfull of life.

"Mom?" Leto sniffed as she moved towards her mother.

Slipping a paw out through the cage opening she pushed on her mother's body. The body fell back into place. Dead weight. Leto sobbed lightly, she didn't want to believe her mother was gone forever. She had barely had her to herself. She was fatherless and now her mother had been taken from her. Tears stained her cheeks as they flowed down falling noiselessly on the steal bottom of her prison. She had never felten so lonely and useless in her entire few weeks of life. She had no idea where these creature's were taking her. She had no idea even what they were. The words they spoke were like no other she had ever heard before, in a way it facinated her. Leto walked around her cage before resting against the bars closest to her mother's body. She let air run out of her as she closed her eyes gently letting the lids block out the savannah sun. The noise of the creature's roar eventually faded from her ears

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Leto's eyes fluttered open as the thing hit a rough spot in the road. The cage she was in shook violently until the trail seemed to soften out as they got farther along. She examined the area around. A smell of salt filled her nostrils as they entered a small village. Leto was completely lost for words. She had never seen anything like this. All kinds of these creatures were walked around some carring there cubs in there arms. The roaring seased as the two legged animals walked towards her cage. They roughly picked up her cage carring it as she felt dizzy while they walked. Her mewing got louder as she was being taken away farther from her mother's body.

"No! What are you doing! Take me back," She screamed, scratching at the bars trying to escape. "Mother!"

A large white bird that sat stifly still seemed to open a hidden door from no where. Leto flattened her ears against her head as her yellow orbs widened with fear. Leto's cage was handed over to another two legged animal. She was now inside the large white bird. Eaten alive, trapped behind these steel walls that kept her here. The two legged set down her cage bending low glancing in at her. His lips moved but she couldn't understand what he was saying. She growled flashing her teeth lashing her claws at the bars telling him to leave her alone. He seemed to be smiling a sad look to his blue eyes as he stood and left.

The door to the bird closed as it roared to life. Leto wrapped her tail around her as she crouched low to the ground placing her head on her small paws. She was scared and all alone, no one to comfort her, to talk to her, to be with her though this time of troubles and fear she was experiencing. It didn't take long until the bird was in the air. Leto knew this feeling it was as if falling from a tree. Her stomach began to twist in different knots as she was begging to feel sick.

The time traveled so slow as it seemed like days and she was still here in this birds gut. She exhailed pulling her feet under herself pushing her body up. Leto was weak, it had been a while since she had last eaten and drank water. Her throat was dry, and scratchy. Her legs trembled from last of nurishment and her stomach roared like a male rogue raging war against another for territory. The air flight shifted. That sick feeling came back to her again as it began to slow and travel in a downwards slope. Leto whined softly to herself until the bird finally came to a complete stop. The roared stopped.

Leto's ears twitched slightly picking up no sound what so ever. Voices seemed to come closer as he bird opened and two different two legged creatures stared at her. There skin was of a different tint of color. White as an albino lion, where the other two legged were dark as the night. She was frightened. The two legged moved forward grabbing her cage passing it down towards the other. Once again she was carried off. Her eyes shifted fast as she glanced in every direction for her mother, for familiar ground, and for other lions. She found none of the above.

The trees were lush with green leaves as there was plenty of them. Green grass sprouted from the ground sprinkled with yellow flowers. The air was clean, had a chillness to it unlike the warm climate she was used to. She reconized dens the two legged's lived in only they were shaped different, better then the ones from her homelands. They also spoke different words then the last two legged's that she encountered. Leto was calm now, still nervouse without her mother's comforting words to guide her. But she was on her own now and nothing was going to change that. Again she was placed in a creature with four circular legs. The creature growled as it ran down the gray and non-rough trail. This was different from back home. The trail was smooth were before it was covered with dirt and holes poluted it.

She could help but smile in amazement this new world facinated her beyond anything else she had ever seen in her life! Sure this place was no place for a lion cub but it didn't bother her. The creature stopped as a two legged walked back to her placing a dish full of water and a fairly large scrap of raw meat. Leto's eyes expanded as she gazed upon this meal. She glanced towards the to legged, scared at first. He seemed to gesture for her two eat. She did so. And cleaned the meat and water. She seemed to feel better.

Leto began to examine the two legged's language. She soon knew they were called humans and this creature she referred to was actually known as a car. There speech made her heart race, she wanted to learn more. As the car continued down the trail know known as a road, she gazed about taking in everything. The places seemed to change. One minute there would be plenty of dens around and then the next it was all forest.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The car entered another city this one was bigger then the last. The car rounded several turns taking different roads each time. There were thousands of different colored cars all around them, all filled with one or more humans. Leto gazed in wonder around her. The car rounded another turn entered through what seemed to be a gate. It soon parked near other cars. The humans got out moving to the back of the car opening the hatch dragging leto's cage once more. There entered through another set of mini gates.

The place was huge! And filled with different kinds of animals. Elephants, Zebra's, Antalope, and many other kinds she did not know the name to. As they walked about the exhibits a familiar roar caught her ears. Lions. She seen them. A huge exhibit with long grass. Huge sun tanning rocks a small pool of water with a den near the back. There were several lionesses and one male. He was huge bigger then anything she had seen before. Leto mewed catching a lionesses attention. The humans moved pas them heading towards a human den. She listened closely to what the humans were saying.

"A house? That's what they call a den?" Leto asked herself.

They entered as her cage was placed onto a large table. A female human examined the cub before telling orders. She bent down towards the Leto. The cage door was opened as she reached her hand in. Leto unsheathed her tiny black claws swatting at the human but it didn't seem to bother her any. The male human called her Lisa. Lisa lifted Leto to her nose. Leto now being curious touched noses sniffing Lisa gathering her scent. She wasn't dangerous.

Leto was soon placed on the table as Lisa began to examine and look her over. The human smiled as she rubbed the tiny cubs head scratching behind the ears. Leto was beginning to enjoy this treatment. Hopefully her mother would ahve been waiting with the other lions in the exhibit. Lisa stared at Leto before speaking one word. Mecca.

"Mecca?" Leto asked herself in a worried tone.

The name was mentioned again and so was the word lion. Were they taking her to the other lions now? Leto began to grow excited. A human picked her up not bothering with the cage. Leto mewed gently as she gazed around her. They left the house heading back out towards the animals. The lion cage came closer as they began to stir at the sight of the young cub. The humans walked towards the back door, unlocking it stepping inside. There were a series of different smaller cages, about twenty to thirty of them. They were big enough for two lions with one bigger one towards the end. More then likely meant for a family. The human opened the main door to the outside pin placing Leto down outside. The door closed behind her.

Leto stood still as the other lions whispered among themselves before moving towards the cub. There were three other cubs around the same age as her or older by a few weeks. The male lion stirred from his rock standing he roared.

Leto stood still and in shock she had never seen any other lions before. Hte male moved towards her. Lifting a might paw he knocked her aside as leto rolled several times before getting to her feet. His eyes narrowed as he looked down on her.

"What is your name brat?"


End file.
